everythingharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zacharias Smith
Zacharias Smith Biographical information Born: c. 1979 - 1981 Blood status: Pure-blood or Half-blood Title (s): - Chaser - Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain - Hogwarts Quidditch commentator Signature: http://images.wikia.com/harrypotter/images/a/a1/Zacharias_Smith_sig.png Physical information Species: Human Gender: Male Hair colour: Blonde Eye colour: Brown Skin colour: Light Family information Family members: - Mr. Smith (Father) - Hepzibah Smith (Possibly) - Helga Hufflepuff (Possibly) Affiliation House: Hufflepuff Loyalty: - Dumbledore's Army (Abandoned) - Hufflepuff Quidditch team -Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Hufflepuff Zacharias: ''"Why?"'' Ron Weasley: ''"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."'' Zacharias: ''"So he says."'' ''- Zacharias at the D.A meeting at the Hog's Head. '''Zacharias Smith' was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who was sorted into Hufflepuff House. He was a Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and a member of Dumbledore's Army, though he abandoned the D.A. instead of fighting with them during the Battle of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley disliked him as soon as they met because of his attitude while talking to the trio and his disloyalty. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years, 1991 - 1994 Zacharias started his education at Hogwarts in 1991. During the Welcoming Feast, Zacharias was sorted into the house of Hufflepuff and would share a dormitory with Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Wayne Hopkins. Zacharias did not fit the normal Hufflepuff sorting, as he showed selfishness and cowardice. Fifth year, 1995 - 1996 "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered. I think we'd all like to know..." '' ''- ''Zacharias to Harry Potter in 1995. In 1995, Zacharias joined Dumbledore's Army after hearing his house-mates; Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott, discussing it; part of his motivation seems to have been his curiosity as to how Cedric Diggory was murdered at the end of the previous school year. Hermione Granger eventually regretted inviting him, as he was annoyingly and constantly sceptical. He did not stop his continuous criticism at the Hog's Head meeting until Fred and George Weasley threatened him with a ''"long and lethal-looking metal instrument." Zacharias was also openly critical of Harry Potter's leadership abilities, such as when he scoffed at Harry's decision to teach them Expelliarmus, which prompted Harry to point out that it had saved him when he duelled with Lord Voldemort, and that Zacharias was free to leave at any time. However, after the Daily Prophet announced that ten Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban, Zacharias worked much harder, along with the other D.A. members. Sixth year, 1996 - 1997 "He saw me hex Zacharias Smith, you remember that idiot from Hufflepuff who was in the DA? He kept on and on asking about what happened at the Ministry and in the end he annoyed me so much i hexed him..." ''- ''Ginny Weasley on the Hogwarts Express in 1996. The following school year, Zacharias pestered Ginny Weasley for details about what had happened during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, irritating her to the point of using a Bat-Bogey Hex against him. New Potions professor Horace Slughorn witnessed this, but instead of giving Ginny detention, he invited her to the Slug Club. Smith earned more ire from Gryffindors when he took over Lee Jordan's former position as Quidditch commentator along with Luna Lovegood. Among his offending statements was a claim that Ron Weasley's friendship with Harry Potter, the team captain, helped get him onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When both Ginny and Ron proved themselves very capable players, Smith began making disparaging remarks about the other new Gryffindor team members instead. Smith was again on the bad end of Ginny's temper; after the match, she dive-bombed the podium where Smith was calling the match, and slammed into him. Ginny made an excuse by saying that she forgot to brake.' When Luna Lovegood commentated on Quidditch that same year, she speculated that Smith was suffering from Loser's Lurgy. Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:British individuals Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category: Dumbledore's Army defectors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Males Category:Quidditch commentators Category:Wizards Category:Quidditch Captains Category:20th century births